1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as various designs of a printed circuit board has been required due to industrial development, a cavity processing method through laser processing in a process of manufacturing the printed circuit board, including Patent Document 1, has been variously applied.
In connection with this, at the time of cavity processing in the process of manufacturing the printed circuit board, due to over-processing that an etching process is performed up to a region other than a region in which the etching process should be performed when the etching process is performed according to a design of a copper layer and penetration of an etchant into a crack generated due to the over-processing, a problem that a printed circuit board satisfying the demand of an operator is not manufactured has been often generated.
Meanwhile, as the printed circuit board has been applied to various products, clients have demanded various types of printed circuit boards. Therefore, a case in which an inner layer pad of the printed circuit board should be opened is generated. However, due to the above-mentioned problems, the inner layer pad is over-etched at the time of being opened, such that reliability of the inner layer pad is deteriorated.